


he built a bridge to your heart all the way

by blueberrynikiforovv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, M/M, Probably OOC too, some mentions of sex here and there but not actually smut going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynikiforovv/pseuds/blueberrynikiforovv
Summary: It's just fluffy Otayuri with them chillin' in Yuri's bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes while writing this, english is not my native lenguage and I'm actual fucking trash when it comes to writing it myself aaaaahhhh but i really wanted to write this so ////  
> im kinda sleepy so if i made any typos or anything im gonna reread this later and edit it

Otabek and Yuri were in Yuri's bedroom. They had been there together multiple times already, so this wasn’t unusual of them. They were comfortable with each other enough to go to their room to only rest and maybe nap together, since every first time they had in their relationship happened in the first few months of it, after Yuri turned 16.

Now they didn’t have sex as often as they used to. It didn’t bother them too much, Yuri was the one to iniciate them most of the times because he was curious about that and, well, hormones took over.

Now that they were older, they started to care more about their skating careers than anything, so they started getting intimate together without being sexual, thus becoming even closer than ever.

Otabek learned how to make Yuri’s cheeks and ears heat up, what made him specially angry, what helped him calm down, how he thought, Otabek learned almost everything about him.

Yuri had done the same as well.

Otabek was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and Yuri was in front of him on a tiny seat he had in his room ever since he was a child. Yuri had gotten rather tall as the time passed. They became friends around almost two years ago, but started dating a year after that. In those almost-two years of being together most of the time, Yuri had been going through his growing spurt, and quickly became a little bit taller than Otabek.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do this” Yuri said, he was surprised that Otabek knew how to make good looking braids. Yuri was used to making himself really messy quick ones, but never took the time to try out some other ones. Now that his hair was getting longer and it tangled a lot more, he had an excuse to wear them more often, since even though we wouldn’t admit it, he liked braiding his hair.

“I used to do them for my sister, she has longer hair, and it’s messier than yours, since she cares even less about it than you do.” Otabek was braiding Yuri’s hair slowly, taking his time, and brushing his hair with his fingers every time he could. “So yours is easier to braid. It’s softer and nicer, as well, so I like it a lot more.”

“Can you only do the basic ones or…?”

“I can do a few other ones, want me to do them for you?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded softly. He thought Otabek wouldn’t see it, but he did. Yuri was blushing and trying to look away, but his now red ears made it easy for Otabek to notice.

Otabek chuckled and started redoing Yuri’s braid, but before starting again, he stood up. “I’ll be right back, Yura”

“What are you going to do?”

“Just wait and you’ll see.”

Otabek went outside their room very quickly and headed to the garden. He was there for about two minutes before walking fast to the room again.

Yuri was checking his phone when Otabek came back. When he saw him, he locked his phone again and put it aside. “What were you doing?”

“Just doing some things. You’ll get to see it in a moment, so be patient.” Otabek sounded strangely proud of himself. It was a soft and sweet tone of his voice that Yuri couldn’t help but love.

Otabek started brushing Yuri’s hair again. It was almost reaching the middle of his waist, it was long, soft and pretty. He loved playing with Yuri’s hair. It was so soothing, he loved every second of it.

He knew Yuri loved it too, by the way his expression and his shoulders seemed to relax when he ran his fingers through it, how he was almost purring when he was braiding it, or even when he was just putting some hair products on it to protect it from the weather.

He made a nice looking mermaid braid, and Otabek smiled proudly when he saw the finished hairstyle.

“Are you done?” asked Yuri.

“Just give me a second. I’ll make it look even better.”

Otabek took _something_ from _somewhere_ and put it on Yuri’s braid. Tiny, cute and white flowers he saw at Yuri’s garden. There were a lot of them, so he didn’t think taking a few would be too much. They looked beautiful in Yuri’s hair, that was for sure.

“Done, you can see yourself in the mirror now.”

Yuri stood up and walked to their mirror, it was next to Yuri’s closet. Otabek stared at Yuri the whole time, not being able to take his eyes off him.

The moment Yuri saw his reflexion, his expression changed completely. A cute blush appeared on his cheeks, he smiled softly, and he looked genuinely happy. It was certainly heartwarming to see him like that.

“So, did you like it?” Otabek asked, getting closer to Yuri. “You know? I always thought putting white flowers wouldn’t look too good on you, since you’re already pale and blonde, so it wouldn’t show off that well. But now that I got to see it like this, I’m surprised at how cute it looks”

Yuri tried to change his current expression so Otabek wouldn’t see him as happy as he was just a momento ago. “I-It’s good enough.”

“Good enough?” Otabek chuckled again, without taking his eyes off Yuri, staring at him with an expression was practically screaming at him _‘don’t lie to me, I know you too well’_

Yuri was quiet for a few seconds while looking away. Then he sighed and looked at Otabek.

He smiled again.

He got closer to Otabek and gave him a short kiss on the lips, soft and tender, something rather unusual coming from Yuri, who had turned to be the best at passionate and sort of rough kisses out of the two.

 “Thanks, Beka. I love you”

After around a year of dating, Yuri was finally comfortable saying that. It was hard to achieve, but the results were worth it.

“I love you too, Yura. You look beautiful.”


End file.
